Forever
by iceblueyes
Summary: Aya could never forget her first love...forever...


Author's Notes: I don't own Super Gals and the song Forever belongs to The Ambassadors.

Aya Hoshino, who is already twenty-seven years old, works for The Singing Production. She is a professional singer now with the help and support of family and friends. But her love life is not that nice. Remembering ten years ago, she had fallen in love with Rei Otohata, who in return, couldn't love her. He loved Ran Kotobuki, one of her closest friends. She couldn't take it at first, but slowly, she had to face the reality. As she continue to play the melody of the song she composed, she remembered she's invited at their wedding and engagement party, which is definitely tonight. She still admits that she still loves him…until now…after ten years. "Aya", Miyu called. Aya looked at her friend, confused. "It's time to go". Then she remembered the engagement party.

"I forgot. Let's go then", Aya said as she stood up and closed the piano. She's in Miyu's house and because they have a piano she practiced her song.

"Are you okay?" her friend asked, worriedly. Aya nods her head. Miyu sighed. "I know your not. Of course your love for Rei-"

"It doesn't matter now", Aya said, curtly. "We've got nothing to do about it. He loves Ran, Ran loves him…there's nothing I can do. We can't force somebody to love us". Another sigh from Miyu.

"You'll find your true love someday". Aya shook his head.

"Until now I haven't let go of him…after ten years". She paused as Miyu was driving to Ran and Rei's engagement in an open park. "We'll see about it".

"You'll have to learn to let go Aya", Miyu advice. Aya sighed.

"We'll see…we'll see…"

There were many people, wearing their beautiful gowns and suites and when Aya stepped out of the car, people looked at her and greet her. But somehow they have a difficult time approaching her. "Just because I'm a star…a singer", she thought. She and Miyu went to Ran and saw Rei and Yuuya.

"At last you've made it!" the genki Ran exclaimed and hugged the two.

"Of course we've made it! We need to be here!" Miyu grinned. Aya nodded.

"Everybody I want to make an announcement", Ran began. Their guest looked at them. "Our guest, the famous singer Aya Hoshino, has something to say". Ran gave the microphone to Aya.

"Congratulations to Ran and Rei", Aya looked at Ran and Rei, and looked away quickly. "I wish you all the best in life on what God will give you and for now please listen to the song that I just composed. Congratulations again Ran and Rei". She went to where the piano was, because they prepared it, and began to sing the song…

_I may burn out like a candle and_

_I may pass away_

_I may fall just like a shooting star_

_My heart will stay_

_I'll be yours until forever_

_Forever I'll be true to the promise_

_I have made from the day that_

_I found you_

_Ten years ago…_

"_Why can't you love me?"_

"_Because I don't have feelings for you…"_

"_Who do you really love Rei-kun?" Rei sighed and told her the truth._

"_Ran Kotobuki"._

_Forever your in my heart_

_Even if were apart_

_I say, forever I'll be yours_

_Forever I love you_

_I say, forever I'll be yours_

_Forever I love you_

_My love will never fade away_

_Even if I'll die and_

_I will love you until the end of time_

_Even without your smile_

_So help me please I beg you_

_Don't walk away I need you_

_Just stay with me and be by my side_

_Take my hand and will work it out_

_After ten years…_

_Aya became a famous singer and that night she had a concert in the opera. Many people came to listen to her song and they appreciate her very much. After she sang she went to the backstage and she saw Rei and Ran. It nearly broke her heart when she saw the two. "Hi you two! What's up?"_

"_We're getting married Aya!" Ran announced. It almost made her cry. "It will be next month!" she looked at Rei who didn't looked at her. But it was so easy to fake a smile._

"_All I can say…congratulations…"_

_Until, forever I'll be yours_

_Forever I love you_

_I say, forever I'll be yours_

_Forever I'll be true_

_My love will never fade away_

_Even if I'll die and_

_I will love you until the end of time_

_Even without your smile_

_So help please I beg you_

_To stay…_

Everyone applauded as Aya played the last notes of the song. She closed her eyes and sighed. That song was dedicated for him. For Rei…"Aya". She looked up to see Miyu. "That was beautiful!"

"You and Miyu better eat now", Yuuya began. Aya nodded and stood up.

They were so busy eating their dinner and some people wanted an autograph from Aya and also picture taking. But Rei interrupted. "May talk to her for a while?"

"Sure", they all replied as they saw the two left.

"Are they gonna be fine?" Miyu asked, nervously. Ran just smiled.

"They will be. You don't have to worry about them", she said, sipping her champagne. "They're still friends after all…"

"You want to talk?" Aya asked as they toured the place. "About what?"

"About many things", he replied. "How are you?"

"I'm okay".

"Love life?"

"Still single".

"I like your song", he said, complimenting. She grinned.

"I knew you will. It's dedicated to-never mind!" she turned away, cheeks flushed, the wind playing her hair.

"To whom?" she shook her head. "Come on Aya!"

"Chicklet!" she replied with a smile. "To my first love I guess…"

"I see…"was all he could say. "I'm sorry".

"Sorry? For what?"

"For everything".

"It was nothing".

"You still love me?" she sighed on his question. "Aya?"

"Yes", she said, honestly. "Forget it. I can move on".

"It's been ten years Aya! Tell me how you'll move on with that?!" Rei replied. "What do you want to do?" Aya looked at the ground, thinking far away. Rei sighed and cupped her chin. "Aya…"

"I want to say goodbye…"she said, tears falling from her eyes. "And this time my love will always be forever…"she hugged him suddenly then turned to leave.

"Aya!" she stopped and didn't bother to turn.

"Is the song dedicated to-"she just nod her head. "I don't want to lose you because your one of my friends. We're still friends right?"

"Of course Rei…always and forever", she replied, wiping her tears, knowing that she could not win his love. "But I'll love you…forever…Rei Otohata…"she whispered in the wind.

End


End file.
